nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Club Nintendo items (America)
The following are a list of items that were available through the now defunct Club Nintendo program in North America. Items *Game & Watch: Ball - 1200 coins *''Game & Watch Collection'' - 800 coins *''Game & Watch Collection 2'' - 800 coins *Hanafuda Cards - 800 coins *Silver Nintendo DS Game Card Case with Aluminium stylus - 700 coins *Mario Hat Game-End / Mario Nintendo DS Game Rack - 600 coins *Nintendo DS Game Card and Stylus Set (Navy Blue) - 600 coins *Nintendo DS Game Card and Stylus Set (Super Mario Bros. Theme) - 600 coins *Nintendo DS Game Card and Stylus Set (Animal Crossing Theme) - 600 coins *Messenger Bag - 550 coins *Classic Super Mario T-Shirt - 550 coins *Mario Party Playing Cards - 500 coins *Animal Crossing Playing Cards - 500 coins *Super Mario Bros. Commemorative Pin (A) - 450 coins *Super Mario Bros. Commemorative Pin (B) - 450 coins *Super Mario Bros. Commemorative Pin © - 450 coins *Super Mario Bros. Commemorative Pin (D) - 450 coins *Wii Remote Wrist Strap Set - 450 coins [Was 400 coins] *Nintendo 3DS Pouch: Mario Edition - 450 coins *Nintendo DS Lite Case (Silver) - 400 coins *Pen Case (Blue) - 400 coins *Pen Case (Red) - 400 coins *The Legend of Zelda 3-Poster Series - 400 coins [Was 350 coins] *Club Nintendo Mario 3-Poster Set - 400 coins [Was 350 coins] *Donkey Kong 3-Poster Set - 400 coins *Kirby Patch Set (Saucer & Off-Roader) - 350 coins *Kirby Patch Set (Kirby & Prince Fluff) - 350 coins *Super Mario Bros. Premium Terrycloth Towel (Red) - 350 coins *Super Mario Bros. Premium Terrycloth Towel (Yellow) - 350 coins *Super Mario Bros. Premium Terrycloth Towel (Blue) - 350 coins *Pink Animal Crossing Sensu (Japanese Folding Fan) - 300 coins *Blooper Sensu (Japanese Folding Fan) - 300 coins *Fireworks Sensu (Japanese Folding Fan) - 300 coins *Mario Sensu (Japanese Folding Fan) - 300 coins *White Nintendo DS Game Case - 300 coins The White Nintendo DS Game Case was originally available for 600 coins and then was later removed from the catalog. In early to mid-2010 it was quietly relisted in the rewards catalog for 300 coins. *Wii Remote Holder (Black) - 300 coins *Wii Remote Holder (White) - 300 coins *Mario & Luigi Greeting Card set - 300 coins *Nintendogs Greeting Card set - 300 coins *Super Mario Shoelaces (2 sets) - 300 coins *Giant Mii AR Card - 300 coins 200 coins *History of Handheld Systems: Collectible Cards - 300 coins *Tote Bag - 250 coins *Mario & Friends Folder Set w/ Bookmarks - 250 coins *Toad & Friends Folder Set w/ Bookmarks - 250 coins *Bowser Folder Set w/ Bookmarks - 250 coins *Reversible Pouch (Blue/Gray) - 250 coins *Reversible Pouch (Red/Gray) - 250 coins *Donkey Kong Notebook - 250 coins *Princess Peach & Mario Notebook - 250 coins *Boo Notebook - 250 coins *Nintendo 3DS Game Card Case - 250 coins 18 games; released in various forms for franchises like [[Mario], Zelda, and Pikmin ] *Grill-Off with Ultra Hand! (''WiiWare'') - 80 coins *Evolution of Mario Screensaver - 10 coins, for Mac and PC *Super Mario Galaxy 2 Screensaver - 10 coins, for Mac and PC *Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies Screensaver - 10 coins, for Mac and PC *Metroid: Other M Screensaver - 10 coins, for Mac and PC *Pikmin Tote Bag - 400 coins Elite Status awards Category: Lists Category:Club Nintendo